The present application relates generally to an improved data processing apparatus and method and more specifically to mechanisms for performing batch job processing based on positional scheduling policies associated with mobile devices.
Modern mobile/wireless devices, such as smart phones, tablet computers, and the like, combine the functions of a personal digital assistant (PDA) or other computing device able to execute applications, receive user input, perform communications over a digital network, providing portable media players, camera functions, and the like. These mobile/wireless devices typically have high-resolution touchscreen input devices, web browser software that can access and properly display standard web pages rather than only mobile optimized websites, GPS navigation hardware/software, WiFi and mobile broadband access hardware/software, and the like.
A mobile/wireless device executes a mobile operating system such as Apple iOS™ available from Apple Corporation, Microsoft Windows Phone 7™ available from Microsoft Corporation, Nokia Symbian™ from Nokia Corporation, and the like. Such operating systems can be installed on many different models of mobile/wireless devices and can execute third-party applications on these devices. Most recent versions of these mobile operating systems are able to execute multiple applications at the same time in a similar manner as computer operating systems.